The End of Shippo 8
by Ryuchi-The Gothic Skater Punk
Summary: Yep thats right uhmmm... I'm back with another story. It's about how Shippo dies. I have 7 other stories. The first one isn't that good but 2 and up are good. R&R! Later fuckers!


**The End of Shippo 8**

(A new way to smash pumpkins)

**Ryuchi: Hello this is end of Shippo 8 and obviously it's about Halloween! I'm writing this now which is 1:15 October 22 2006! If you smash pumpkins then you should read this story. Enjoy signed Ryuchi. Sorry it took lots of time to post.**

"It's Halloween!!" Sota yelled down the hall way.

"Sota shut the hell up!!" Kagome yelled.

"Awww… are you PMSing again?" Sota said with his shoulders down.

"No…" Kagome yelled and started to carve a pumpkin. "Ahhh man I have to go get Inuyasha and every one else." Kagome got up and walked to the well.

**On the other sided **

"Inuyasha stop that!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha was throwing pumpkins around.

"Shut the hell up! Kagome said I had to find a pumpkin!" Inuyasha yelled and started to throw pumpkins again. Shippo then got hit by one and flue all the way to Keade's hut and smashed right into the roof and made a hole in it.

"Shippo? Is that you?" Keade asked.

"Got rice?" Shippo said and then took the pumpkin of his head.

"Shippo, ye dumb ass." Keade said. "Sango and Miroku have already left."

"Oh thanks." Shippo got out of the pumpkin and ran out of the hut.

"Hey Shit head! Take ye damn pumpkin! Ye fucken nut-fuck!" Keade got up and throw the pumpkin at Shippo and it splattered every were.

"Aww… Fuck!" Shippo stood up.

"Hey Shippo don't fucking curse!" Sango yelled. "And you kissed you father with that mouth."

"You say it!" Shippo said and pointed a finger at her.

"I don't kiss your father unless you want me to." Sango said and her eye brows mover up and down.

"Um… not realllyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha interrupted Shippo by kicking him all the way to the well.

"Inuyasha why'd you do that?" Sango asked.

"I had to take my anger out on something." Inuyasha said. "Hey I smell Kagome let's go to the well." Inuyasha and Sango walked to the well and saw Kagome and Kikyou in a smack down duel. With Miroku making sound effects (like when people rap.)

"I'd say you don't have all your dogs on the same leash." Kagome said.

"Hu?!" Kikyou said.

"I'd explain it to you but your brain would explode." Kagome said and slapped her chest. "Pownage!"

"HUH?!" Kikyou asked.

"The gates are down, the lights are flashing, but the train just isn't coming." Kagome said in a sing voice.

"Chica bow-wow…" Miroku… sang.

"Hard to believe that your father beat out a million other sperms!" Kagome yelled and out of no where grabbed baggy pants and a big shirt with lots of bling.

"What the hell?" Kikyou said.

"Shut the hell up kinky ho!!!" Kagome said and grabbed herself like as if she was a guy.

"Mmmmm…No!" Kikyou said in a really high cheesy girly voice.

Miroku stopped sing it sounded like scratching a CD, and looked at her like she was retarded. "Ooooo, sounds dirty."

"Yo' mama is so fat and stupid, she went on a light diet. As soon as it got light she starts eating." Then Kagome punched kinky ho.

"Aaaaaaa!" She fell down and Miroku gave her a nose brace.

"Hey ya got some thing on your face Kinky ho!" Kagome laughed and made a hand sign.

"Oh just give me a reason…" Kikyou said.

"I thought I just did what do I have to do talk about your mama again?" Kagome said.

"Oh ya well I bet if you were a wet-back your name would be Lgome. Oh what!" Kikyou said.

"Bow-wow-wa….." Miroku stopped. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ya well I bet if you were a ho your name would be Kinky ho!!!" Kagome screamed in a retarded voice Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo as audience yelled "ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Oooo that sounds Kinky!!" Miroku said and started singing again

"Your so dumb, you thought that Tupac Shakur was a Jewish holiday." Kagome said.

"Tupac Shakur isn't a Jewish holiday?" Kikyou asked.

"I would say go to hell but I work there and I don't want to see you every day." Kagome said and kick kinky ho in the face that she blacked out.

"Okay guys lets go." Kagome and the group all held hands and jumped in the well.

**Other side **

"You guys didn't bring your pumpkins." Kagome asked.

"Oooo that sounds hot." Miroku said.

"Hey Inuyasha! Miroku! You guys want to play games?" Sota asked.

"Sota bugger off!" Kagome said.

"Sure we'll play." Inuyasha said.

"Alright me and Kagome will carve the pumpkins." Sango suggested.

**With the boys**

"Awww… come on guys I wanna play." Sota said.

"Holy shit Sota what the hell is that!?" Inuyasha said and pointed out the door.

"What? Where?" Sota got up and looked out the door. Inuyasha then gets up and kick Sota in the ass and Sota falls down the stairs breaking his neck. (A/N: I did that to my friend at lunch he keeps looking! I did it 3 times in a row! He still looked!!! Every time I stole his food.)

"Nice." Inuyasha and Miroku high five.

"Hey you know how I know your gay?" Inu said.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"You have a sticker on you back that says 'Guy buts drive me nuts'." Inuyasha said.

"What were?" Miroku stops playing and tries to look at his back.

"Sucker!!" Inu yelled and killed Miroku in the game.

"Know how I know you gay?" Miroku said.

"How?" Inu asked.

"You so obsessed with Naraku." Miroku said.

"Ya mean that wigger?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wigger man hu? Sounds pimp'in." Miroku said. Then they both started pushing buttons harder.

"Oh your dead." Inuyasha said.

"Damn it!" Miroku yelled and throw the controller.

"I'm ripping off your head and throwing it at your body." Inuyasha said smiling.

**With Sesshomaru**

"Hey Rin." Kagura said.

"Yes?" Rin replied.

"Do you want some candy?" Kagura asked.

"Um I don't know…."

"Oh come on you can share it with Sesshomaru." Kagura said.

"Du… okay." Rin takes the candy and share it with Sesshomaru. Then Sesshomaru faints.

"Holy fucking ass crackers!!" Rin yelled.

"Rin!! Don't fucking curse!" Jaken yelled.

"I killed Sesshomaru!!" Rin cried.

"Rin stop crying!" Jaken said. As they were doing that Kagura took Sesshomaru to Naraku's house.

"Here you go Naraku." Kagura said and throw him in front of Naraku.

"Oooo yes… ya know what they say right?" Naraku said.

"No I don't." Kagura said and looked at Naraku.

"Oh I was hoping you would. But enough joking around leave me." Naraku said. Kagura walked out and Naraku pulled down his and Sesshomaru's pant and Naraku stuck his cock into Sesshomaru's ass. 'Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question. The answer is _yes_!' Naraku thought

Hour later

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Sesshomaru woke up. "Ow my but hurts."

"So did you like it?" Naraku asked.

"Like wha- Holy Damn Mother of God's Shit!!!!!" Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could back to Rin.

"Awwwww… He didn't like it. O well maybe Inuyasha or Miroku will. I heard that the well is mysteriously open tonight."

**Present **

"Know how I know your gay?" Inu said.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"You think my brother's hot." Inuyasha said.

"I didn't say he was hot all I said was that _sounds_ hot." Miroku said pushing the buttons harder again.

"Ya I said Sesshomaru is a big pussy ass and you said that sounds hot. So there for that means he's hot." Inuyasha said pushing the buttons faster.

"Oh burn you just said he's hot! And he's your brother fag!" Miroku said and pushed the buttons faster too.

"Awww fuck you!" Inuyasha said and all of the sudden Naraku appeared.

"Holy fucking ass crackers! It's Wigger Man!!!" Miroku yelled like a girl.

"I'm not fallen for that." Inuyasha said and saw Miroku stop playing. Then he look "FUCK!!! It's Wigger MAN!"

"Told ya wigger man was here!"

"What is whit everyone calling me wigger man?!" Naraku asked.

"Kick him out Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled hugging Inuyasha.

"Holy shit what the hell is that?!" Inuyasha said and pointed out the window.

"Hu? Where?" Naraku looked. Inuyasha then kicked Naraku out side. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Fuuuuuck yoooooou!!!!!"

"Yes!! Inuyasha you did it!" Miroku shouted.

With Kagome and Sango

"Hey Kagome there done!" Sango said.

"Yep lets put them out side." Kagome said and picked them up.

"Aren't we going to put fire in them?" Sango asked.

"No that's' too gay." Kagome said and both headed out side.

With Shippo

"Hey guys let me in!" Shippo yelled banging on the door.

"They can't here you." An evil voice said.

"Aaaaaa! It's wigger man!!"

"Fuck is with peps say' in that?" Naraku said.

"Well you talk like a Nigger soo…" Shippo said.

"Are you racist?" Naraku asked.

"Maybe I don't know." Shippo said. Naraku then broke a bottle and said I'll fucking beat you!!"

"I wonder if that's what Inuyasha means by Nigger knife." Shippo asked himself.

"Arg! I'll kill you!!" Naraku ran right at Shippo but since Shippo was so small he went right between his legs. Shippo just stud there. And Naraku landed on the porch. Kagome and Sango came out and Sango yelled:

"Kagome you have a porch monkey!!"

"No! It's wigger man!" Kagome yelled and hit Naraku with the pumpkin.

"Oooowww…" Naraku grumbled. Then Kagome closed the door.

"Aww man!" Shippo said. Then Naraku got up fell down.

"Awww shit I got to stop drinking…" Naraku then grabbed Shippo and through him into Sango's pumpkin and then took a big ass shit in the pumpkin then closed it. Shippo then suffocated from the smell. And that was the End of Shippo…

With Inu and Miroku

"Know how I know your gay?" Inuyasha said.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"Because in the last story you wore a pink kimono and liked all the guys hitting on you." Inuyasha said.

"Oooooo that sounds so kinky…"Miroku said.

"Ha Fag…" Inuyasha said.

Hey people just so you guys know I'm not a raciest I have friends who are black so before you go all pussy ass mother fucker on me I'm not raciest and so ya. Read my other stories please. Later wiggers!!!


End file.
